1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cart casters and in particular to cart casters having means for effecting automatic positioning thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one form of cart construction, the wheels thereof are mounted to swivel-type casters, permitting steering of the cart as it is moved over a subjacent ground surface. In certain carts of this type, the cart is at times lifted so as to permit the wheels to be disengaged with the subjacent surface. One such use is in connection with hospital linen carts. It is important that the caster wheels do not extend outwardly from the sides of the cart when so raised so as to avoid hitting walls, door facings, other carts, and the like, as the cart is transported in the elevated condition.
It is further desirable in such carts to provide some means for releasably locking the casters in a fore-and-aft direction for facilitated movement of the cart over the ground surface, while yet permitting ready turning or steering of the cart when desired.